Europa
by Lee Onew
Summary: This story is BASED on Sailor Moon. Which means there won't be the same characters. Since it is BASED on Sailor Moon. Preview: Storms legs gave way and she was crumbling to her knees a wet substance ran down her face while she sobbed. Storm passed out then and there, as black spots danced across her eyes.
1. Chapter 1

It was calm when the darkness came and night took over, but Storm was anything but calm - she was restless.

So thats why she found herself in the garden sitting on a bench and staring into the night sky the stars had come out and a full moon dominated the night. A glint in the still darkness had caught her eye, so she carefully tiptoed towards it. What she found was weird. Not 'ewww' weird but weird weird. It looked like a smartphone, so she picked it up wondering who could have dropped the phone but the moment her flesh touched the cold metal a beam came from the sky and embraced her in light slowly she felt herself slipping from consciousness.

Storm woke up a few times, which proved how knocked out she was, the second time she woke up there were three figures hovering over her 2 which seemed to be her age (16) and one women. If you asked her she could tell you the similarities she saw between the people but before she could say anything she drifted off consciousness.

When Storm finally awoke the room was spinning but after a few seconds it died down and she could see properly. She took in her surroundings and realised she wasn't in her room it was too grand and big to be her room behind her a voice spoke,

"Hello, my name is Sara. How are you doing?"

Shocked Storm whipped around and then instantly groaned her body hurt like she had been dissolved and then re-built. She saw who had spoken Sara she had said her name was, had shoulder length blonde hair and blue striking eyes she was also very pale, but it wasn't just Sara she saw, Storm saw a window and outside the window it was black and there was a planet - not just any planet but planet Earth. Suddenly a scream broke the silence, it took Storm at least a few seconds to realise that scream was hers. Storms legs gave way and she was crumbling to her knees a wet substance ran down her face while she sobbed. She was no longer on Earth, her home and her family were far away to far for her to reach. No longer than a few minutes after she had started crying her head erupted with pain and she fell to the floor, her body numb.

When she finally came around Storm found herself in another room different to the one she had been in previously. She sat up and quickly regretted doing so as the movement had her head spinning. When she had finally gotten over the dizziness, she looked around and saw two people sitting on the couch that was in the room they looked like twins one was a boy and the other was a girl and was… Sara. Finally, they acknowledged her presence in the room and then the girl who looked like Sara said calmly, " Hello so you are awake, my name is Sara-"

"I know", Storm replied still taking in her surroundings, she had never seen anything this beautiful.

"Good." Grunted the boy clearly annoyed of being in the room, " I don't want to tell any earthling my name." He then swiftly got elbowed in the ribs by Sara,

" Please excuse my brother, his name is Seth." She answered for him smiling. Seth grumbled in annoyance ( I think ) then left the room grumbling something about stupid earthlings. Storm was not stupid, she knew she was no longer on Earth and judging by the distance she knew she was probably on the moon.

Question: _How?_

Answer: _I dunno!_

She also knew that these people - if you could call them that - were aliens, humanoid aliens. Which to be pretty truthful scared her.

Her eyes swiftly scanned the room and on the floor she found a baseball bat, it wasn't very long before she put two and two together and touched her head wincing.

Soon Storm found herself being led by Sara to see her mother A.K.A The Queen. Sara had explained to Storm that they are an ancient race of Lunarians living on the moon, she explained that it was an empire called Europa and blah, blah, blah. Storm was to tired to listen, so she zoned out of the conversation Sara thought she was participating in. Storm was busy thinking about what was going on in Earth. What had her family been doing trying to find her? She was brought out of her thoughts when she went hurtling towards the floor and in enough time managed to bring her hands in front of her to stop herself from crashing face first onto the floor. She turned around scowling ready to give the person, who crashed into her, a piece of her mind and oh boy was she going to give him a piece of her mind she had insults ready to fire on her tongue. Until she turned around her mouth frozen ready to spit out an insult. There was Seth he was also scowling though his one looked scarier and more intimidating.

"Watch it." He snarled before heading in the same direction as them them the throne room.

When they arrived Storm was still scowling and Sara was trying her best to get her to stop doing that since she looked ' horrible'.

" You maybe wondering to why I called you here and to you Storm why you're even here on the moon, In Europa." The Queen said, from the throne she gracefully sat on, for a brief moment Storm wondered if the Queen could read minds but the shook it off.

"We have a big crisis going on." When no-one interrupted her the Queen kept on going, " Our moon and your Earth are going to collide into each other in a few years." She took a deep breath and composed herself. " The device you touched Storm, do you remember the device, " Storm remembered the phone like thing she had touched and nodded her head, " it was a transporter it could only be activated by the messiah's touch." She looked at Storm directly when she said this " You are that Messiah, Storm!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, I'm back. Just to tell yuo guys the prophecy in this story came from Mark of Athena, but I changed it a bit (basically the words) and if you don't like the fact that I did that. Well, then tough luck.**

Storm Stood there mouth open to say something but the Queen continued. " Long ago there was a prophecy

' _The bane of Europa shows the trail_

 _Earth and Moon combined prevail_

 _Won through pain from a golden jail_

 _Earth's messiah walks alone_

 _The Staff of Serapis burn through the dome.'"_

Everyone was silent. Storms breathing had gone faster, trying to breath in air as quickly as she could, like maybe the words were too much to take in and she was panicking. Then for like the 5th time Storm passed out then and there as black spots danced across her eyes and she murmured something unintelligible.

When Storm woke up she saw the Queen looking down at her in concern and heard her breath a sigh of relief, " Good." She said " You're awake, this is your room." She said gesturing to the room she was in - it was huge. The walls were painted in luminous silver but they didn't hurt her eyes, there was a giant king size bed in the middle with silver pillows and cover with beautiful patterns on them, there was also a giant window and the windowsill was adorned with pillows and a comfy rug, the carpet was soft and fuzzy and silver, there was a desk and vanity also a tv, computer, laptop, tablet,phone and an ipad.

" You should get ready," the Queen said.

"Ready for what your majesty," Storm replied curious to what the Queen was implying. The Queen smiled at her and spoke.  
" Please call me Eliza, and you have to get ready for your quest."

"Quest, What QUEST?" She shouted back but 'Eliza' was already out of the room.

Sighing, Storm decided to get ready she walked into the connecting bathroom and took a long shower. She adorned herself in beautiful scents and a wonderful smelling shampoo and conditioner. When she came out silver towel around her body she walked up to the full body mirror to take in her appearance. Her stormy eyes looked normal even her pale skin apart from the fact that it glowed, and her front bangs and medium dirty blonde hair also looked normal. Shrugging she decided to get ready she went to the closet and ( surprise! surprise!) it was walk in closet. Storm didn't want to spend too long in their so she chose a green tank top, white shorts and some laced up combat boots. she then grabbed an elastic and walked out closing the closet door behind her, she went to her vanity and began untangling her hair. A few minutes later her hair was in a high ponytail, when she heard a knock. Sara came in carrying an empty backpack. " Hi, Storm this is your backpack you just wish for what you want and it will be there." She said handing me the backpack and I noticed a similar one on her shoulder.

Storm and Sara started walking through the corridors to get to the the throne room when Seth joined them he also had the same backpack as her and they got there they found a note on the top of the throne it read:

' _Hello,_

 _I assume you're ready to begin the quest then,_

 _Storm don't worry Seth and Sara know where the Staff of Serapis is,_

 _YES THEY WILL BE ACCOMPANYING YOU,_

 _SO DON'T TRY TO DITCH THEM,_

 _I have left some weapons, for Storm a book that will unleash your powers,_

 _for Sara a wand and magic books,_

 _And for Seth a sword,_

 _U JUST HAVE TO WISH FOR THEM AND THE BACKPACK WILL SUPPLY THEM,_

 _XOX Eliza_

Storm looked at the letter with confusion and said " Are you sure your mum wrote that," Seth and Sara nodded and Seth replied. "Mum may look like a clam and collected person but that is one side of her, This," he said gesturing towards the note, " This is a side of her nobody, and I mean nobody sees."

Storm shrugged at this and then they left the throne room. They ran (Sara skipped) out of the castle. When they reached the castle grounds, Sara grabbed Storm and dragged her down to the floor. " We have to go very silently." Sara whispered her head looking up cautiously. Storm had no idea why so she asked.

" Why?"

"Duck!" Whisper yelled Seth and they both complied, hiding behind the fences.

" The old man doesn't like us here," Seth explained. "Something about a bad karma that kills all his plants, never understood it."

They all risked a peek over the fences and saw the man looming over them a pitchfork in hand.

' _This is not good',_ Storms brain said but since she hadn't eaten since she got here (which was a very long time) her stomach started thinking - can stomachs even think- about cheeseburgers and drinks. It seemed to say feed me.

"You there," the man with the pitchfork pointed at them, "Get out of here your bad karma will ruin my plants environment." He then held up his pitchfork. He didn't have to tell us what it meant they already knew it meant _get-out-of-my-garden-before-I-skewer-you-with-this-thing._

When they were finally out of city grounds it had already gotten late, so they set up camp each one of them had a tent so they set them up in V shape and had a campfire in the middle. When Storm went into her tent she collapsed from all the tiredness and started to regenerate the energy she had used that day, by sleeping.


End file.
